digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Signamon
Signamon Signamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose English name is derived from , more likely symbolizing an , while his Japanese name is derived from the , a protein need for the binding of . He is one of the members of the Royal Family. This is his true Mega form after having his Data restored from his previous imperfect Mega form, Metaldramon. He is the third child of Queen Majestymon and King Royalmon and Princessmon's twin brother. He was created around the time the Digital World was in its infancy. His older siblings are Prince Valentinemon and Princess Sirenmon. He is also known as the God of Darkness, one of the Elemental Gods. Appearance After absorbing enough data from Digimon in the Dark Area, the corrupted anomalies in his data are corrected, allowing him to reach this form. He has great respect for his older siblings, Valentinemon and Sirenmon. His most closest relationship is with his twin Princessmon, who at times acts as his second-in-command. Upon reaching this form, Signamon is appointed as the new head of the Royal Family by Valentinemon, who determines that he is more suited for the title. Due to his banishment to the Dark Area, he has great resentment toward the three Celestial Digimon (preferably toward Seraphimon and Ophanimon). While under the guidance of the Seven Great Demon Lords, due to the allegiance the Royal Family had with them. Signamon learns that his absorption powers have been greatly modified to allow him to evolve into stronger stages of his current form by assimilating the human embodiments of the Crest of Hope and the Crest of Light (Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya) and the Mega forms of their Digimon who happen to also be an Ophanimon and Seraphimon. He also can evolve by absorbing any other Seraphimon and Ophanimon or by assimilating a Daemon and Laylamon, a ShadowSeraphimon and Ophanimon Falldown Mode or a BlackSeraphimon and Ophanimon C, the counterparts of Seraphimon and Ophanimon. As one of the Elemental Gods, his strength is close to that of the Seven Great Demon Lords, giving him the reputation of being the most feared Digimon. Due to the hierarchy of the Royal Family, Signamon also has command over many Demon Lord, Devil, and Fallen Angel Digimon; he also has command over the other Elemental Gods. While the army he controls are mostly the "Nightmare Soldiers", he also has power over the "Dark Area" and "Unknown". Digimon the rest of his family have reign over. While at times Princessmon serves as his second-in command, two of his many lieutenants are Circemon and Medusamon with other Digimon such as Devidramon and Mephistomon serving as his attack force. He resembles a human teenager with the exception of his tail which changed color after transforming from Metaldramon. He is able to retract his tail in his body, which he uses to fool Digimon and humans. His physique is more toned than the average build he had when he was still Metaldramon, like with his previous form the Mark of Evil is shown covering most of his chest, but in this form the symbol representing the Spirits of Darkness are imprinted his clothing. His outfit greatly resembles that of the plug suit worn by in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Attacks *'Absorption' – Signamon's tail, much like when he was Metaldramon, serves one special purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. He will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed. He has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. The second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Signamon will instead absorb the person whole. He opens up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a shape of a wide funnel. Signamon will bring the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, and then they will sucked through his tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Signamon's body. This method was originally made for T.K. and Kari, who, due to the powers of their crests, or the possibly due their ability to dodge his stinger, but also due to Signamon's desire to exact revenge on Seraphimon and Ophanimon, they had to be absorbed whole (this technique also can be used against Daemon and Laylamon, ShadowSeraphimon and Ophanimon Falldown Mode, and BlackSeraphimon and Ophanimon C). This is Signamon's preferred method, as it gives him full power. Even though Signamon's tail retracted after becoming Perfect, it is shown that Signamon can still bring his stinger out and absorb other people using this technique. The tail can also be used for strangulation. *'Prelude to Perfect Form' - Signamon powers up a yellow aura that shows the souls of the humans and Digimon he absorbed. Because of this source of energy, which is estimated to be made up of thousands of absorbed Digimon and people, Signamon's power increases exponentially. *'Death Beam' - He extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam from either his index finger or his tail, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. *'Regeneration' – Signamon was shown to be able to regenerate damage to his body; he's even able to heal the destruction of his whole upper body at one point, and then later his entire body save a single cell, from which he was completely regrown. *'Vocal Mimicry and Amplification' – Signamon displayed the ability to mimic any humans and Digimons' voice and amplify his own so it could be heard for miles. *'Possession' – Like when he was Metaldramon, Signamon is able to merge his body and overshadow or otherwise control another life form. While he has some strength of his own, Signamon's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own (as evidenced by the appearance of Sora, Matt, Thomas and Takato). After possessing a host, Signamon combines their power with his own. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed. Signamon uses this to take control of Jeri Katou, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Takato Matsuki, Ryo Akiyama, Yolei Inoue, Takuya Kanbara, Thomas H. Norstein, and Sora Takenouchi. *'Tail Attack' – He can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. *'Death Wave' or Death Slash - He uses his arms or tail to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. *'Death Break' – Signamon punches his opponent in the stomach. He then attacks and knocks the opponent away up into the air with two roundhouse kicks. Finally, Signamon appears above the opponent and knocks them down into the ground with a hook kick in their stomach, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Explosive Wave' – He bursts out energy from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger version of the Explosive Wave, he releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. *'Telekinesis' – He can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind, he also uses this ability to control Digimon and humans. *'Revenge Death Bomber' - He stands charging energy around their body, then he explodes with a gigantic energy sphere around his body. *'Punishing Rush' - Signamon elbows the opponent in the stomach and hits them on their legs with his tail, turning them around. He then double slaps the opponent on their back, knocking them away and teleporting in front to backhand punch them in the face, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Telepathy' – He has the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to create clothes for himself after returning to this form, he also created a house, food and other inanimate objects like a crystal ball. *'Death Raid' – Signamon surrounds his body with aura and dashes straight at the opponent, hitting them in the stomach with a powerful punch. Or Signamon jets into the air and fires a powerful orange energy blast at his opponent. *'Mystic Attack' - This ability allows him to extend his arms, legs or tail to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *'Bio Impact' - First, Signamon crouches down and charges a yellow aura around his body. Then, he charges at the opponent using the yellow aura as a shield, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Proton Blitz' - He fires a wave of energy at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Fatality' – First, Signamon charges at the opponent and punches them away onto the ground, breaking their neck. Then, he walks toward the opponent and picks them up with his left hand as he places his right hand over their chest. Finally, he fires a large yellow energy wave through the opponent's chest, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Finger Beam' - He holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertips. *'Power Up' - He has the power to suppress and increase his power. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam technique. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - He leans forward and points all five fingers of his right or left hand , then he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Shape-shifting' - Him and his family have the power to shape-shift into any human and digimon they have come into contact with. *'Bear Hug' - Signamon's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. Signamon's hands are locked around the opponent, who is held tightly to the user's chest. Although intended to be a torture hold, it can also be used as a restraining technique to pin an opponent long enough for their allies to attack. *'Vanishing Beam' - It is a simple pink perfectly round beam (so perfectly round it looks like a sphere when looking straight down it) fired from the palm of the hand that can be fired very easily with no charge up or special stance. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' or ' Continuous Energy Waves' - He fires many many energy waves from a single hand at once at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. *'Chocolate Beam' - He had a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects. He usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. *'Accel Dance' - A team attack used with Princessmon, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like energy blasts. *'Revenge Death Ball' - The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy evidently stored within Signamon, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time. It appears to be highly volatile as it will explode upon contact with anything, even the ground, making it unable to penetrate the surface of the Earth. *'Revenge Death Ball Final' - A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball, the attack is charged and maintained the same way, but with much more power, possessing enough power to destroy a planet. *'Eye Flash' - He releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. *'Full Powered Death Beam' - The user extends his index finger forward and fires a Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original. *'Death Razor' – A variation of the Death Beam. He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. *'Multi-Form' - He uses this technique to create three or more fighting copies. He uses this form numerous times, mostly used to absorb Digimon's data or to absorb humans. * Black Water Mist - A black and purple mist comes out of his mouth and it wipes away the memories of anyone who comes into contact with. The amnesia can vary from 5 seconds to permanence. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both of his eyes. *'Mystical Barrier' - Used to protect himself from attacks from other Digimon. *'Genesis Storm'- A fully-powered pink energy wave shot from his palm. He also uses a variation of this attack in a green or red or blue color. *'Dark Heaven Bomb' - He places both of his hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small black and yellow energy waves that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. *'Death Cannon' - He holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it. Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. *'Explosive Demon Wave' – A very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. *'Killer Death Ball' - He puts the palms of his hands together in front of his chest and brings them apart as he forms a pink energy sphere. Then, he raises it upward and charges it with more power, changing it into a red and orange energy sphere and making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Finally, he fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Flaming Death Ball' - He raises his hands above his head and charges a Revenge Death Ball. When he fires it at the opponent, the attack's color changes to dark red and has a flaming coating surrounding it, inflicting greater damage through a powerful flaming explosion. *'Shocking Death Ball' - Similar to the Revenge Death Ball technique, he places his hands forward and ms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. *'Psycho Thread' - He points his hand at his opponent and traps them with thin strings of purple energy, paralyzing them and sucking the energy out of them. Struggling against it also results in the victim becoming even weaker as a result.